


The Bartender

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	The Bartender

“Fuck I’m cumming!” Max yelled as he released himself inside me. Max rolled off of me and laid down. “That was good baby.” I weakly smiled having not come once. Usually he could get me cum 4-5 times but lately I was lucky if I got one. “Max, could you finger me till I cum?” I asked half feeling bad and half already knowing what the answer would be. “Honey I’m tired, can’t you finish yourself?” I huffed and got out of bed and dressed.  
“I’m going out for a minute.” I murmured trying not to cry.  
“Ok, see you later.” he mumbled back not really caring.  
Lately it had seem like we were in a rut, after 7 years of marriage and 2 kids romance wasn’t really our ‘thing’ anymore. I love him it’s just our relationship has become so boring and mundane. I arrived at my favorite bar, “Hey Tessa, how are you? You want the usual?” Sad as it was I’ve been coming here more and more lately and the bartender, Kit knew me by name. “Yeah sure, make it a double.” I said as I walked toward to the bar.  
“Tough day? Not like you to go for the double right off the bat.”  
“I guess, shitty night.”  
I enjoyed talking with Kit, one of the reasons I loved coming to this bar, that and he was easy on the eyes. Short curly brown hair, a tone but not overly masculine body and a smile that could melt any girl. The way he glided around behind the counter help to take my mind off Max. Kit was also a very sweet man, he would listen to me complain and even offer advice. (Now this could be because I always tip him generously.) As Kit poured my 3rd drink I rambled on about Max and I’s problems.  
“Sounds to me like all you need is a good old fashioned long fucking.” He said showing me that signature smile.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” I giggled.  
“I be back in a second.” I said as I excused myself to use the ladies room. When I came out Kit happened to be walking past, “Hey, come here.” I grabbed his shirt and pushed in backward into the storage room. “What are you…” I cut him off by giving him a passionate kiss. “I need you.” I said before kissing him again. “But you’re married.” I reached down and started to rub my hand against his cock bring him to life. I started to unbuckle his jeans and remove them along with his boxers. “Stop, we can’t do this. What about Max?” I was already on my knees as I kissed the tip of his cock.  
“I don’t care, obviously Max doesn’t care what I need so I’m going to get want I need.”  
I licked the underside of his cock till I got to the tip. “Fuck Tessa, put it in your mouth.” Kit then shoved his whole cock in my mouth causing me to moan, sending the vibration through his member. He pulled my hair back and forth to please himself. “Oh, fuck! Take off your pants.” I slid out of my sweats and panties revealing my wanting pussy. Kit lightly kissed down my neck and pulled at my shirt, I pulled it off over my head as he fumbled with my bra clasps. “Here, let me help you with that.” as I reached around and undid my bra releasing my breast for Kit to gingerly plant kisses on. He began sucking one of my hard nipples as he fingered the other, though it felt amazing this is not what I want so I reached down stroked his hard cock. “Mmmm, Ok I see what you want.”  
He picked me up and placed me on an old pool table in the room, and slowly descended down to my stomach with kisses the whole way. His fingers poked and wiggled till he found what he was looking for. “Oh, that feels good.” As he pumped two fingers in and out of already wet pussy. When he reached to thumb my clit that was it, “Fuck, Kit yess!” He made me cum causing me to writhe on his hand for a second before I regained my composer.  
“Good, but I’m not done with you yet.” He said teasing.  
Before I could comprehend his words his tongue was flicking my clit causing me to grind against his face. His tongue was amazing.“Oh Kit, I’m cumming.”  
“Shhh, you have to be quite.” He whispered as he stood up and kissed me. Kit couldn’t take it anymore and plunged his throbbing cock inside me. His thrusts were a steady pase as he played with my tits.  
“Turn over.” He rasped almost out of breath. As soon as I did he wasted no time at all pushing back inside my wet pussy. “Faster, yes.. right there.. Kit!!” Nearly screaming as my orgasm hit and I could feel myself pulsing around his thrusting cock. He pulled out really quick and went to sit on a chair.  
“Come ride me, I want to come in you.”  
Hearing him say those words made me gush, I lowered myself onto his rock hard member, he was impatient and slammed me down.  
“Now bounce on it.” he hissed.  
I obeyed, bouncing and grinding with urgency. Right as I was about to cum he stopped me and held my hips still.  
“Kit stop, I’m close don’t stop.”  
Hearing that was all he needed and began to thrust into me with so much force I thought I was going fall off of him.  
“Fuck yes, Tessa I’m cumming.”  
“Yes, do it, I want to feel you.”  
I felt my own orgasm building and tried to time it with his but I couldn’t hold on any longer. I could feel my insides start to spasm around him and that was all it took to get him to shoot his hot load inside my pussy.  
“Fuuuck!!!” he almost yelled as he did one last push before he stilled and I knew it was ok to get up. I climbed off his lap and started getting dressed.  
“Thank you, that was amazing. I guess you were right, all I needed was a good fucking.”  
“You’re welcome and thank you too.” Kit said as he started to redress.  
He gave me one more kiss before we exited the room.  
“Well, you know where to find me.”  
“There they are, our entertainment for tonight, Tessa and Kit.” shouted Kit’s coworker.  
As we both looked on to see half the bar partitions smiling at us and some giggling.   
“I guess we were louder than we thought.” I whispered to Kit.


End file.
